Perfect
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Moira Burton se siente desplazada por su familia y no encuentra mejor modo que desahogarse por medio de un diario donde escribe todo lo que siente y piensa sobre su familia pero especialmente sobre Barry, su padre. Dice sentirlo y lamenta el no ser perfecta.
**Buenas noches a todos, cómo están?**

 **Espero que bien, después de lo ocurrido con y del ataque de pánico que eso me provocó he regresado.**

 **A los seguidores de Aquella joven detective y Amor en tiempos de Internet les pido una sincera disculpa por haberlos borrado, doy mi palabra aresubirlos lo más pronto posible y actualizarlo, mientras tanto hoy vengo con este fic inspirado en la canción Perfect, de una vez aclaro que no es un songfic como tal ya que no contiene la canción pero ésta ,pero fue de ayuda para poder escribirlo ya que en lo personal es una canción que me encanta, estaba en mi trabajo escuchándole y me dije "por qué no escribir un fic inspirada en la canción¡ Pero quién podría servir¡" Y Moira se me vino a la mente, sabemos que es una chica rebelde y cuya relación con Barry no es una de las mejores y eso me clavó la espina para describir lo que Moira siente y piensa respecto a esto y esto salió, espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre, espero sus comentarios, críticias constructivas y demás por review n.n, nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece, los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a CAPCOM y a Shinji Mikami, yo sólo los ocupo para fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

 **Nota: Este fic participa en la actividad de Marzo "Lo que ellas quieren" del grupo FF: DSTLO, Y Resident Evil Behind de horror**

* * *

PERFECT

Una noche más, el sol se ha escondido tas el horizonte y la calma de la noche ha embargado a la ciudad más no mi habitación.

Por cuarta vez, rayo frenéticamente mi libreta eliminando todo rastro de las oraciones que en él escribí pues ya me retracté. Mis lágrimas escurren incesantes mojando y lavando parte de la tinta negra de mi bolígrafo y la rabia corre por mis venas a una velocidad impresionante, mi pecho sube y baja acelerado tratando de contener mi respiración, de relajarme y no gritar de desesperación pero no resultó. Grito con todas mis fuerzas hasta que ya no me sale voz, arrojó mi asqueroso diario y me tumbo en la cama a llorar cual niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

Giro sobre mi espalda, observo el techo de mi cuarto cuando los recuerdos de una niña feliz a lado de su padre atacan mi memoria ¿cuándo fue que mi maldita existencia se convirtió en un problema para mi familia? No lo sé, quizás siempre lo fue pero hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta de ello, un relámpago ilumina fugazmente mi habitación seguido del golpeteo de las gotas estrellándose contra mi ventana, sonrío irónica, creo que el clima quiere hacerme compañía en ésta noche de miseria existencial.

Vuelvo a girar sobre mí topándome con la foto que tanto daño me hace ver pero que a la vez, por más que quiera no puedo dejar de ver, la rabia se vuelve tristeza cambiando el sabor de las lágrimas que ahora, más que de enojo son de dolor.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de quererme?- murmuro para mi soledad retomando mi libreta para continuar y escribir….

 _Aún recuerdo cuando era tu niña, aquella que te llenaba de orgullo a pesar de los problemas en los que solía meterme en la escuela, aunque mamá me regañara tú siempre salías a mi defensa argumentando que tenía su carácter cuando era joven y ella, rodando los ojos con fastidio te decía que no me consintieras tanto. El tiempo corría y yo crecía buscando llenarte aún más de orgullo, encajando a las pocas pero claras exigencias que me dabas, cada vez tus ausencias en casa eran más frecuentes y éstas fueron casi definitivas luego del incidente que hubo en Arklay, pero eso no me interesaba, todas las noches esperaba ansiosa a que regresaras y pudiera contarte lo mucho que me esforzaba para hacerte feliz….. Ahora que todo ha cambiado me pregunto si crecí de acuerdo a tu plan, si cumplí como debí hacerlo o desde un principio estuve destinada a ser un cero a la izquierda para ti…._

Pauso mi escritura para llorar antes de que mi libreta terminara manchada otra vez por las lágrimas, llevo mi mano a mi cabello y lo peino hacia atrás, es demasiado dolor para mí plasmar en un cuaderno lo orgulloso que quiero hacerte sentir en vez de decírtelo en la cara…. Sin luego darte un puñetazo por bastardo y por hacerme creer que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ser tu hija.

Entonces mis divagaciones se interrumpen por el vibrar de mi móvil, lo tomo y veo que es Claire, intento secar mis ojos y aclarar mi voz antes de contestar, no quiero alertarla. Contesto y su voz alegre y jovial calma un poco mis nervios, al saludarla mi voz se quiebra y ella lo nota de inmediato preguntando si estoy bien, desgraciadamente no puedo aparentar que estoy bien

\- No Claire…. No estoy bien- alcanzo a pronunciar antes de llorar como puta mocosa desconsolada otra vez ahora por celular, ella se altera y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más me avisa que viene enseguida para acá – ¡No! Ahora no por favor, te veo… Mañana por favor- pido suplicante para no empeorar la situación aquí, sin estar muy convencida acepta y colgamos el celular.

Abro mi libreta decidida a retomar mi redacción

 _Ha pasado el tiempo, nuestra relación sólo empeora cada vez y es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, aunque nosotros no peleamos y últimamente ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra siento tu distanciamiento y hasta el desprecio que me tienes, prefiriendo siempre estar con Polly que conmigo, esto es obvio porque ella es linda, atenta, respetuosa y cariñosa con los demás algo que yo simplemente no puedo ser, jamás se ha metido en peleas y nunca ha dicho una mala palabra a diferencia de mí que lanzo una maldición por cada 3 palabras que digo…. Tú y mamá quisieran que fuera así sin embargo lo siento, no puedo ser perfecta._

 _Hoy…. Intento no pensar en el dolor que me causas intentando cambiar mi forma ser cuando ni siquiera sabes cómo soy en realidad, ya no compartimos tiempo, ya no compartimos el almuerzo, el tiempo que pasamos juntos ahora parece tan lejano que no te interesa volver a acercarte, no sabes nada de mí a diferencia de mí que sé todo de ti después de todo, por mucho que me pese, eres mi padre ¿Sabías que hasta hace poco solías ser mi héroe? Apuesto a que no, aún a mis 13 años yo solía verte como aquel hombre que salvaba al mundo comandando a su equipo con mano de hierro y te lo demostraba intentando ser tan buena como tú, ¿recuerdas cuando te pedí entrenarme como a tus compañeros? Ése día sonreíste enternecido y extrañado por mi petición pero aceptaste y me entrenaste, ése día no buscaba ser fuerte como tú, sólo buscaba hacerte sentir…. Orgulloso… Todo este tiempo he buscado tu aprobación no obstante parece que sólo he logrado alejarme todavía más._

 _A veces me pongo a pensar que el accidente con Polly fue sólo el pretexto perfecto para que mamá y tú me señalaran como la oveja negra de los Burton. Nada de lo que hago está bien, todo el tiempo creen que desperdicio mi tiempo yendo a Terrasave cuando a mi edad debería hacer algo más productivo, como la Universidad que tanto me reclaman, sé que tú no lo dices abiertamente como Kathy pero te he escuchado hablar de ello un par de veces en la cocina… En estos momentos siento mis labios curvearse por los sentimientos mezclados y me los muerdo para no volver a gritar, me juzgas sin saber lo que hago, me atacas sin fundamentos y yo para no hacer el problema más grande sólo callo, doy media vuelta y me retiro cuando por dentro de mi ser y mi alma lloran por decirte "Barry, ya estoy estudiando para el examen, mi opción es ir a Fordbon University, felicítame, ¡maldita sea!"…._

 _Pero no importa lo mucho que te grite, lo que mucho que te ruegue nada será así._

 _Porque ya todo está perdido, es demasiado tarde para continuar, te lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir, lo siento no puedo ser perfecta._

Cierro el cuaderno de pasta dura dejándolo en la cómoda, abrazo mi almohada con el fin de ahogar mis sollozos y quedarme dormida al cabo de un rato, la lluvia sigue golpeteando afuera combinando a la perfección con mi maldito humor de mierda.

.

.

.

.

.

Cierro la llave del baño, me apresuro a vestirme para estar lista antes de que Claire llegue, mi humor es un poco mejor que el de anoche porque me encuentro sola en casa, así no tengo con quién discutir. Kathy ha dejado una nota en el refrigerador para avisarme que llegará tarde, me visto y cuando termino de cepillar mi cabello el timbre anuncia la llegada de alguien, justo a tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras, quito el seguro de la puerta y abro, Claire sonríe al verme, yo la abrazo con cariño entonces un suspiro sale de mi pecho, su mano acaricia mi cabello de forma protectora y consoladora, eso me gusta de ella, no tengo que decirle nada para que me entienda, nos separamos para darnos el primer beso del día.

\- Anoche me dejaste preocupada, no es usual que llores de esa forma- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, los colores se suben a mi rostro obligándome a desviar un poco la mirada por la vergüenza

\- Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión.

\- Sé que tienes problemas con tu padre, así que traje a un experto para que te ayude con eso- levanto la vista y mi sorpresa es enorme al ver a Barry acercarse a nosotras, mil y un ideas atraviesan mi cabeza entre ellas lo que me diría ahora que me vio besar a Claire

\- Imaginé que algo tenías con ella, sólo bastaba que lo dijeras.

\- Lo siento, no puedo ser perfecta.

\- Y no quiero que lo seas- mis ojos se abren como platos ante su respuesta, Claire sonríe de lado y agrega

\- Hay mucho que padre e hija deben charlar- y los tres entramos a casa.


End file.
